


The Meeting

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Ignores Showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: At the end of the virabot episode, instead of showdown, Dark comes over to Alan's PC with a surprise. His newest weapons that brings Alan into the computer. Alan and Chosen will have to work together to stop Dark Lord and get Alan back out of the computer.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this ignores the showdown episode. The virabot was only a distraction, and Dark has an even bigger plan.

~Alan's POV~

I nodded to Chosen as he open's his portal to leave. That doesn't surprise me. There is no way he would ever trust me again. What surprises me is that Second and the other's follow him. As they enter the portal, I scramble for the mouse to stop them, before remembering the virabot destroyed the mouse.

After a few minutes of shock and staring at the computer, I notice another portal open up. Hoping it to be Second and the colored gang, I hold onto the mouse even if it doesn't do anything. Instead of the colored stick figures, I was expecting, a red stick figure came out, Dark Lord.

He smirks at me while holding what looks to be some high-tech gun. Without a word, he shoots it towards the screen, and my world fades to white. Every nerve of my existence felt like it was on fire. Pain twisted through my veins as I wheezed. 

As the light disappeared, I noticed a dark blue around me, and a large red stick figure looming over me. Looking away, I see the basement through, what I assume, a screen.

"What? How?" I barely get. Somehow, someway, Dark Lord got me inside the computer. My breathing began to get faster as my heart leaped from my chest. This could not happen at a worst time.

"Surprise! I found a way to bring you into the computer. Only took a little engineering and time." Dark taunted. Slowly backing away from him, I draw a hand in front of me.

"The truth, I only used as virabot as a distraction. I knew about the other stick figures, so I needed them out of the way. However, I did not see Chosen getting in my way." Dark explained, menacingly. 

"Why? What did they ever do to you?" I accused him. No one hurts my stick figures and gets away with it.

"They trusted you. That made them a liability. Now, I am going to bring you to Chosen. He'll join me again if it means he gets to hurt whenever he wants." Dark taunts at me before grabbing my shirt. He starts to drag me back to the portal. As we get closer, I find myself struggling. No use, we enter the portal.

As we pass through the wifi, I give up on my struggle to get out of his hold. As we reach the end, a blinding light overcomes me, and we appear above a nice cartoonish, looking house with fields of green. As we descend, I look up to see the 'sky' to be made of squares of what I assume to be IP address'.

As we land, Dark Lord keeps a tight grip on me and drags me to the group of stick figures. Chosen, Second, and the others were standing in a circle, watching us. As I met eyes with Second, Second suddenly lunged at me yelling "Let him go!" as Chosen holds him back.

"I see you made some new friends," Dark sweetly stated. He brings a small electro ball to my throat. Wide-eye, I see Chosen looked surprised to see me.

"What is he doing here? How is he even here?" Chosen questioned Dark. Dark shifted so he could hold me with one arm.

"This," Dark says simply, holding up the gun he pointed at me earlier. "Now, you can join me and he's yours to do with as you please. Or, you can continue being my enemy and he's mine." Dark says menacingly, causing shivers down my neck.

Chosen growls as he lets go of Second, causing Second to pause in surprise. Chosen uses the time to send a fireball at Dark, inches away from me. In surprise, Dark lets go of me and get in a fighting position.

As Chosen charges at Dark, he flings me backward towards Second. As they fight, Second and the colored gang form a defensive circle around me. Thankfully, Chosen chases Dark away.

Before I could think, Second pulls me up into a hug. "Always wanted to do this," he whispers as he clutches me. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his stick form. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and the others make a plan on how to get Alan out of the computer. For context, the sticks know about Chosen and Dark.

~Alan's POV~  
Looking over Second's shoulder, I saw Chosen glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over. As Second stepped away from the hug, I kept holding his hand.

"On a scale from one to ten, how badly do you want to kill me right now?" I ask Chosen. 

"I'm hovering somewhere in the high thirties," Chosen replied looking me dead in the eye. Taking a step closer to Second, Chosen continued with a smirk, "Though usually it's in the fifties, so consider yourself lucky." Second grips my hand tighter.

"You're unbelievable," Red suddenly yelled at Chosen while putting a hand on my shoulder. The others nodded in agreement. "I get Alan messed up with you, but I bet if he could do it all over again, he would have been on your side." Chosen scoffed at him before stalking to the building.

"Thanks for that," I mutter to Red. Usually, I would have a lot more energy, but now I feel exhausted, probably from shock. Second seemed to pick up on me feeling tired, since he used his free hand to keep me standing. Red moved to help him.

"Let's go inside and get you some sleep," Second calmly stated as Red helped him move me into the house. Blue, Yellow, and Green spread out to find me a place to sleep before I collapse. A few minutes later, they came back and helped lead me to a spare room Chosen was letting us have for the night.

The room was nice, with bright colors. I had a feeling that the room was made for Second, remembering what Dark told me about knowing about the other stick figures. Getting under the covers, Second looked at me with a pleading look. Giving him a nod, he climbs under the covers with me and instantly starts to cuddle into my side. Red grabbed a spare blanket and curled up in the comfy chair by the books. Blue and Yellow grabbed another blanket and started cuddling while leaning against the wall. Green took the last spare blanket and sat against the bed.

As I wake up in the morning, I nearly choke as I look down to see an orange stick figure hugging me. As I remembered the other day's events, I wrap my arms over Second.

"Ahem," I loud voice sounded from the doorway. Looking up, I saw Chosen looking impatiently at me. Everyone started walking with his interruption.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I ask Chosen.

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust," Chosen said in a very serious tone while glaring at me dead in the eye. "Come down to the dining room, I made breakfast," Chosen stated as he left.

A little bit later, we were all around the table, munching on some good pancakes. Second and Red took the liberty to sit at my sides. Looking at Yellow and Blue, I began to wonder if something more than friendship was happening with those two.

"Look, I'll help Alan get back to his world. Only because I want him gone from life. Afterwards, don't ever bother me again." He fumed at me. Gulping, I nod. Second took a sec took to take my hand and squeeze. Looking down at the pancakes, I realized something.

"Shoot, my wife probably will report me missing," I hiss. Chosen looks at me, surprised.

"Since when did you have a wife?" Chosen asked.

"Quite a few years, actually. Long enough to have a daughter." I answer. Chosen looks stunned at my answer. I guess he never had a reason to believe I was married, much less with a kid.

"We'll get you back to them." Second assured me, gripping my hand.

"Well, what's the plan?" Yellow asked while holding Blue's hand under the table.

"We find Dark; he'll know how to get Alan back to his family." Second said in a determined voice. Chosen nods in agreement.

"Come on, his lab might have some clues about where he's hiding," Chosen says as he gets up and puts the dishes in the sink. As we reach a steel door, Chosen opens it solemnly. Inside, blueprints of the virabot with various machines were around. He must have been planning the attack for quite some time.


	3. The Secret Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the secret base and things happen

~Alan's POV~  
As we searched the lab, Chosen would not stop glaring at me. The stack of papers I was searching seemed to make zero sense. Each page was full of code. 

"Hey, I think I found something!" Yellow yelled. We all crowded around him as he held a paper out. "This is a blueprint for a base in some game called Fallout."

"Oh, I remember that game. Dark really wanted our base to be there, but I told him no. Maybe he decided to build it anyway." Chosen told us. 

"Let's check it out," Second concluded. We all nodded before looking at Chosen.

"I'll lead the way," Chosen sighed as he began to lead us out of the building to a tree. Looking closely, I could make out a doorknob in the wood. Chosen grabbed the doorknob and pulled, revealing a door in the wood.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as we went through the door. On the other side was a maze of white walls with hundreds of doors. Each door was different, representing a game or site. Before I could get a good look, Chosen started leading us down a series of passages.

"Here it is," Chosen concludes as he shows us a metal door with a radiation symbol on it. As we enter, all around us was a wasteland "Unfortunately, I have no idea where he would build it, so we should spread out in pairs. Yellow go with Blue. Red and Green go with Second. I'll be with Alan." Chosen ordered, saying my name with distaste. Before any of us could argue, Chosen grabbed my arm and practically dragged me away.

After a few minutes of walking, with Chosen gripping my arm in a death grip, Chosen suddenly slammed me into a building. Groaning in pain, I look up to see his eyes flash red.

"Look, I'm only having you around because I have zero trust in you. Otherwise, you would be with the others. I lied, I know exactly where he would build his base. He also is good at making traps. So lucky for you, you get to be my test if anything is safe. Got it?" Chosen demanded. I simply nod.

As he pulled me along by my arm around the corner, I noticed a building out of place. It looked way too high tech and not damaged enough. Perhaps that is Dark's base?

"So you noticed it?" Chosen asked before continuing, "Dark always loved the high tech look." Chosen noted as he dragged me to the front entrance and shoved me in front of him. Taking a deep breath, I open the door. As soon as I opened it, Chosen pulled me back just as lasers covered the entrance.

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean I care. Your death would be a minor inconvenience. That's all." Chosen grumbled as he pulled me up. Chosen used his laser eyes to blast away the entrance, shutting down the lasers. Surprisingly, that was the only trap. Chosen still made me try everything first.

After a full search on the base, we found a journal. In the last entry, Dark stated his plans to destroy Google. It didn't take a genius to realize that he hasn't done that yet. So that was where we needed to go next. As we left, I stepped on a piece of stone that sunk a few inches under my feet.

I looked over to Chosen as he ran at me. I quickly saw why, as my body was covered in a glitchy red. My body felt tingling, yet it was painful to move at all.

"No!" Chosen shouted. I flinch at the tone. Chosen suddenly wrapped his arms around me and I felt a warm pulse from him. Somehow, he was trying to use his powers to save me from whatever is happening. Slowly my body started to pixelate away. I quickly wrap my arms around Chosen.

"Please don't go," Chosen pleaded as he gripped onto me. I didn't question his change in attitude towards; just kept hugging him as I felt myself disappear.

"Sorry," I whisper as the rest of me disappeared. My world turned to black as I felt myself falling through some sort of void. Tears sprang from my eyes as I fell towards oblivion.


	4. Alan's deletion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is deleted, the others are not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan will come back, I promise

~The Chosen ONe's POV~

As soon as I saw Alan get covered in Red, I ignored all instincts and ran towards him. I knew what the red meant, and Second is going to kill me. Alan is supposed to a stupid human with other stupid humans, not in our world being deleted.

"No!" I yell before wrapping my arms around him. Ignoring his flinch, I shove my powers through my arms into him to try to keep him here. I can see him pixelate away, but I try anyway. "Please don't go," I whisper to him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry," Alan whispered to me as he disappeared. As he disappeared, my arms fell to my chest. Wrapping my arms around my chest, I silently weep. I hate him, but I never wanted him to die.

"How am I going to tell Second?" I ask myself as I fall to my knees. Tears fell to the ground. Now what? Try to save Alan with an almost certain chance of failure, or try to stop Dark Lord? The answer is obvious. Second is going to hate me forever. I see how close those two are, and tearing them apart was not a good idea.

Pushing myself up, I start the journey back towards the others. Looking around, I can see why Dark Lord loves this game so much. The destruction of the human race was always a goal of his. Taking over the internet is another. Right now, I have to focus on stopping Dark Lord, not Alan.

"Where's Alan?" Second demanded; as I came across them. They never split up, not that I cared.

"He's gone. We found Dark Lord's base, and a trap deleted him" I solemnly stated, looking down pitifully. Second gasps as tears sprang from his eyes. The others pull him into a group hug. "I know you might be mad at me," I stumbled along.

"Mad? You were with Alan! You should have kept him safe! He is new to all of this!" Red interrupted me, yelling as he gripped Second.

"I know, but we came across some of Dark's plan's and we need to stop him." I try to explain.

"We need to save Alan!" Green yells at me.

"Alan is gone! And unless you want the entire internet to be taken over by Dark Lord, then help me stop him." I explain, furious at them for not seeing reason.

"We'll help you. It's what Alan would have wanted." Second pitifully stated. Nodding at him, I beckon for them to follow. We left the game and started the journey to Google. That would be where his attack would start.

"I miss him," Second stated as he caught up to me.

"Look, you aren't doing so good. Maybe you should just go back to the computer." I start to explain until Second interrupted me.

"No, I need to do this. If I didn't, then Alan's death would be in vain. I need to see this through." Second explained, looking up to me. Nodding to him, I grab his hand in support.


	5. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is back with someone familiar.

~Alan's POV~

Stumbling in the dark, I try to make my way to the small ball of light in the distance. Pieces of paper and glass cracked under my feet. As I near the light source, I noticed it was light from a small flashlight. Picking it up, I shine it around to try and get my bearings. I nearly gasp as I see what's around me.

Piles of emails, papers of codes, and pieces from games I recognized laid all around me. One by one, they slowly disintegrated into nothing. Reaching up to my face, I felt wet tears. Using the light as a guide, I start to walk through the mess of the unwanted.

Hours of searching, and no exit. Falling to the ground, I didn't notice movement heading towards me. Looking up in surprise as a hand touches me, I see a black stick figure.

"Alan?" the stick figure asked. I nodded, stunned to see anyone down here. "It's me, Victim" the stick figure whispered to me as he grabbed my hands and knelt. 

"You're alive?" I ask in surpise. Victim nodded and let me pull him into a hug. "I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm here, I promise." Victim whispered to me as he rubbed circles against my back. After a minute, we pulled apart. "Now, what are you doing here?" Victim demanded.

"It's a long story," remarked. 

"We have time," Victim spoke. It took a while to tell him everything, but he seemed to enjoy hearing me. "Well, that is interesting. Some of it I did know though."

"How?" I ask, confused. "And where exactly is this place?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. This is the trash. Anhything deleted ends up here. The things disentegrating are gone forever. For some reason, it's taking me a while to fully delete. As for your first question, a lot of searching and using my powers to connect to Second's helpers." Victim explained.

"Is there any way out?" I ask him. Victim shakes his head.

"I've been searching for years. The only possible exit I found is impossible to open."

"Show me," I simply stated. Vicitim pulls me up and leads me through the items, soon to be forever gone. We make small talk on the way. I tell him about the adventures Second and his friends went on, the animations Second and I have done, and me playing with Second and his friends in a variety of games.

"Here it is," Victim stated as we arrived at a large metal door. Stepping up to the largge wheel on it, I try to turn it. Frustrated, I tun to him, where I see Victim start to laugh.

"Wow, I never thought to do that!" Victim laughed out. Frustrated, I kick the door. Then wince in pain becuase the door is meade of metal.

"There has to be a way to open it," I state as Iwalk away from the door and shine my flashlight around. There had to be something I can use to open this door. As I shined my flashlight, I spotted something red. Running over to it, Victim came behind me confused. Laying on the ground was a dead red spider with four legs. Grabbing oe of the spikes, I turn to Victim, with a smirk.

"This is going to not only open that door, but destroy it." I explain with a smirk. Running over to the door, I hold the spike in my hand. Taking a deep breath, punch the door with the spike. At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly the door disentegrated to red particles.

"Wow!" Victim exclaimed as we went through were the door used to stand. Ouside the door was the white halls of the wifif. Smiling, I turn to Victim and pull him into a hug. "I'm finally out of that place, thank you." Victim whispered to me.

After we separated, I thought back to Dark Lord's journal. As much as I wanted to get back to Second and the others, Dark Lord needed to be stopped.

"We need to get to Google. That is where Dark Lord is going to start his attack." Victim nods with me, and pulls me through the hallways. I kept Vira's spike to use as a weapon when we finally catch up to Dark Lord.


	6. A Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Victim come up with a plan, and get ready for the battle

~Alan's POV~

As we reached Google, I noticed we got there before the others. Looking at Dark Lord, I shudder from remembering how much I dismissed him. I barely was able to spot a small little glitch that went through his red stick figure body.

"Did you see that?" Victim exclaimed to me. Nodding, I try to think about what could cause that when it hit me.

"Oh no. When I created The Dark Lord, I put a mission in his code to destroy The Chosen One. It must have got corrupted when they teamed up." I gasped. "We have a problem," I concluded, watching The Dark Lord get ready to start pure destruction, and it would be all my fault.

"Nope, You got a problem. I have an idea for who keeps causing problems to clean up." Victim said before snickering. Turning to him I sent him a glare. "I know the solution," Victim said as he finished laughing.

"Lead the way," I stated as I gestured for him to start leading. We both stood up and exited the website. As we walked through the white hallway, I started fidgeting.

"Worried about the others?" Victim asked solemnly. I simply nodded. "They'll be fine."

"So, where are we going? Is there really something that can save Dark Lord?" I ask Victim, feeling a little guilty for being the reason for this whole mess.

"Yep! Back in the trash, I met someone who said that there was an ufinished website that never got deleted. In there is a stick that can allow the user to acces code. If we get that, than you can acccess Dark Lord's code and delete the mission with that spike you got." Victim explained. 

"Here it is!" Victim exclaimed as we stopped in front of a worn dorn wooden door. Slowly, I reach out and open the door. The door creakd loudly as it swang open. Looking inside, I saw a dark wooden door with a single overhed lightbuld. 

"Let's find that stick!" I exclaim as we split to search the room for the stick. THe room was creepy. It felt like some creepy game. Creepy music being played and the light flickering was no help.

"I think I found it!" Victim shouted over to me. As I got to him, he suddenly pointed to behind me. Turning around, I came face to face to a monster. It looked like a human-spider hybrid with blood dripping from the eyes. I could feel Victim pulling me out of the room and back into the white hallway. Pulled out of my shock, I quickly slammed the door close.

"You okay?" Victim wheezed as he sat down beside me. Nodding, I lean against him. "You need to stay awake. If we don't get to Google, things could go very wrong." Victim explained to me slowly.

We got up and started the trek back to Google; keeping my hand on Vicitm's. Vicitim handed me the stick, casuing me to let go of him to grip both weapons. As Victim opened the door to Google, I could hear shouts from the fight. Nodding to Victim, we entered ready to join the fight.


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has started

~The Dark Lord's POV~

Preparing myself for battle was the easy part. No one could possibly know of my plan. I figured someone would figure out my plan to take down Google, but no resistance so far. What I didn't put in my journal was about a secret plan to use Google to bring all humans into the internet with my gun, and make them pay.

Storming into sight on the site, some of the Google icons started to attack me. Nothing a few electro-balls couldn't take care of. Stepping in the middle, I used my electro-balls to turn the site into a battlefield.

~The Second Coming's POV~

As we march through the halls, I can't stop thinking that Alan is gone. That'll I will never see him again. I wish Chosen would tell me more, but he is determined to take Dark down. Maybe afterward, we can find a way to bring Alan back.

As Chosen opens the door to Google, I shudder from the creak the door made. Beyond the door, the site looked like a battlefield. Flames everywhere with the many Google helpers laying down on the floor dead.

"Okay. The time to fight is now! The Dark Lord is wanting to destroy everything we know. Together, we will take him down! Now, who's with me?!" Chosen yelled in front of the opened door. Together, we entered the fray. Reluctantly, I followed.

Chosen immediately went after Dark Lord and the two entered a firefight. My friends went to the rest of the Google helpers to help them find shelter. Looking around, I could see the gun Dark used to bring Alan here. 

"I need to get that gun," I whisper to myself as I ran for it. Before I could reach it, an explosion pushed me away. I barely catch myself. As I begin to push myself up, I feel a pen like the one I use in Paint. Grabbing it, I draw myself a shield. Together, Chosen and I work together to take down Dark Lord. 

"You think you can take me down!" Dark Lord yelled in a rage as we cornered him. Before we could react, he forms a large electro-ball and throws it at the ground. The ground begins to crackle. Dark Lord flys away while the ground around us crumbles. Chosen rushes to me to fly us away. 

"Think again!" Dark Lord yells at us as he throws another electro-ball at us, keeping us from getting away. 

"What are we going to do?" I ask Chosen. Looking at Chosen, He just shakes his head as his eyes glow red. I take a deep breath, realizing it may be my last one.


	8. The Dark Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Dark find themselves in the Dark Web

~Alan's POV~

As we entered the battlefield, I could see Dark Lord about ready to hurt one of his electro-balls at Chosen and Second. Without a second thought, I ran over to them and tackled Dark Lord to the ground.

"Leave my friends alone!" I yelled as I held him to the ground.

"Your friends? You have a funny way of showing it." Dark taunted as he flipped me over. I flinch as his fist comes at me, right past me to the ground next to me. Confused, I feel the ground disappear below us.

~Victim's POV~

As Alan tackled Dark Lord to the ground, I ran over to Chosen and Second to make sure they were okay. Looking over them, I look back at Alan to see how he's doing to see the ground gone where they would be.

"Alan!" Second screamed as he ran over to the hole. Chosen and I follow him. Looking down, I could only see darkness.

"Are you Victim?" Chosen asked me. I nodded. "I can fly us down," he says before grabbing Second and I and started flying slowly down.

~Alan's POV~

Groaning, I look up to see Dark Lord standing over me. I could feel my body sore all over from the long fall. I couldn't see the top of the hole. Darkness loomed above us.

"Welcome to the Dark Web!" Dark Lord cackled while lording over me. He brought out the gun that brought me here.

"You see, I'm gonna use the Dark Web to enhance my gun here to bring all humans to the internet, and make them pay for their crimes." Dark Lord confessed darkly. Slowly, he left me in the dark on the ground.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. Chosen can fix everything-" I started to murmur to myself before stopping myself. "No. I can't rely on Chosen getting here on time. It's time I fixed my mistakes once and for all." I said to myself, determined. As I picked myself from the ground, I picked up the stick and vira spike.

With each step towards where I saw Dark heading, I felt myself get stronger. I knew what I had to do. I need to fix Dark Lord. I need to destroy the weapon. It doesn't matter if I can never go home. I know where I truly belong.

As I stepped into the red light, I saw Dark Lord integrating the weapon into the ground where strange symbols laid. With a deep breath, I jumped down and charged at him. He jumped back, surprised. With a small flick, I swang the spike against the gun laying on the floor.


	9. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is on the line, can Alan stop Dark Lord in time

~Chosen's POV~

I couldn't help but feel guilty as I slowly lowered Chosen and I, along with the other stick figure, down the hole. Alan is probably facing Dark Lord all alone. I should hate him for all he has done, but I can't. Not since I thought I lost him.

"There," Second yelled as he pointed down. The end. As I landed softly on the dark ground, I look all around. It appeared as a large cavern. My mind could wrap around this place. There should be nothing underneath the sites. But somehow, there is.

As I ran after Alan, I couldn't help but worry. How did he survive? How will he survive against Dark Lord alone? As I came to the cliff Alan jumped down, I saw as Alan used a stick that looked a lot like the Virabot's leg's to delete the gun.

"No!" Dark Lord yelled as he smashed Alan against the wall. 

"Alan!" Second yelled from behind me as he jumped down and started to run towards the two. Sighing, I flew after them and pulled Dark Lord off of Alan, and pulled Dark Lord to the opposite side of the cavern.

~Alan's POV~

I could feel my body ache as Dark Lord drop me after he punched me against the wall. Slowly, I tried to pull myself up. A pair of arms pushed me back down. Looking up, I could see Second and Victim.

"You're alive," Second exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. Smiling, I hug him back. As I pulled away, I could see Chosen and Dark duking it out.

"So I see you've met Victim," I stuttered to Second. I could see Second looked confused.

"Um, you know this guy?" Second gestured to Victim. Looking between them, I sighed.

"Victim is my first stick figure. I panicked when I created him and deleted him. I met up with him in the deletion world, I guess, and we found a way out together." Looking between them, I hoped things would go okay.

"But it's all okay. I've long forgiven Alan. He was a kid when he created me-"

"I was not a kid!"

"Yes, you were. Seventeen is still a kid in my eyes. Honestly, you will always be a kid in my eyes." I crossed my arms at Victim's words. I am not a kid. Looking at Chosen, I looked down and realized we needed to stop talking and start fighting.

"I have a way to stop Dark Lord, but I need to get close enough to use this," I stated as I held up the magic stick. Second nodded and got ready to fight. In the middle of Second and Victim, we ran towards the fight; knowing that we would hardly stand a chance.

As we got close, Second and Victim jumped up and pulled Dark Lord down. With the split second of confusion, I ran over and bopped Dark with the magic stick. Instantly, the piece of code i put in came up. The code loooked incredibly corrupted and was glitching out of control. All I could see clearly was the word 'destroy'. With a deep breath, I hhit the code with the spike. Slowly the code I put in so long ago started to disappear in red, but not quick enough.

~Chosen's POV~

As I was punching Dark Lord, I didn't notice the others running up. As Dark Lord slipped down, I could see Alan doing something with Dark's code. I could see Dark about to hit Alan with an electro ball, so I rushed down and got between them, sending the both of us into the air. Quickly, I grab Alan and fly up.


	10. The Second Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan ends up hurt, causing Second's powers to emerge

~Alan's POV~  
I felt myself get ripped from Dark Lord and into the air. Looking up, I see Chosen holding me with one hand while struggling to fly with his other. Back down with Dark Lord, I see him send a blast all around him. The blast causing Second and Victim to go flying. As the blast died down, I could see the piece of coded finally fade and Dark Lord collapse.

As they neared the entrance to the cavern, I could feel Chosen's hold on me get tighter. As he landed, he held me just high enough that I wouldn't be on the ground. Curse my shortness. Squirming, I try to get out of his grip.

"I need you to stay here, where you are safe," Chosen told me as he put me slowly on the ground. Since when was he concerned for my safety. 

"I can help," I try to protest. Chosen glares at me before flying down to the others. Stubbornly, I start the trek down.

~Dark Lord's POV~  
As the code disappeared, I felt a large part of myself go along with it. Ever since Alan created me, the urge to wreak havoc raged across my mind. I thought I could control. Looking around, I could see how wrong I was. In distraught, I didn't notice Chosen until he had me pinned. I tried to get out of his grip until all I could do was try and catch my breath. Looking down, I could see Alan make his way over. Rage overcame me, my own for once, and I shoved Chosen aside and blasted a large electro ball at my creator.

~Chosen's POV~  
As I left Alan on the cliff, I knew that was the right thing to do. Stick figures are a lot more durable than humans. I don't think I could take, whatever it is I'm feeling, again. Flying over to The Dark Lord, I pin him against the wall. As he finally started to go limp, I slacked my grip for a fraction of a second. The time The Dark Lord used to wrangle out of my grip and through an electro ball at Alan.

~The Second Coming's POV~  
I watched as the electro ball blasted Alan away. As he crashed into the ground, I ran straight to him.

"Alan!" I screamed as I came upon his limp form. Collapsing over him, I plead "Please don't leave me!" Holding him close, I felt something come over me. Something strange, yet familiar.

~Victim's POV~  
I followed Second to Alan and saw him cry as I've never seen anyone do before. I could feel his anguish. I was going to comfort him until I saw green eyes. Taking the opportunity, I sprinted over to Chosen. Looking back, I could see a wave of green energy spread from him, destroying everything as he wailed. As I reached Chosen, I pulled him down just in time. Second used a green laser beam from his eyes to blast Dark Lord into the wall. As Dark Lord fell, I looked to Alan and saw green particles surround him. Slowly, his injuries healed. Hopefully, Alan will wake up because I think Alan might be the only one that could calm The Second Coming down at this rate.

~Alan's POV~  
Groaning, I woke up to see green particles that surround me. Healing me. Looking up, I could see Second with green eyes, floating mid-air. OH, SHOOT-Second Has Powers! I always thought he might, but now I knew for certain. Slowly, I got up and made my way to him.

"Second!" I call out to him. "You need to calm down! Please! We can talk this out!" I watch as Second turn towards me. Slowly he floated down and walked over to me. Without warning, he pulled me into a hug and collapsed. Catching him, I see the green eyes and particles disappear. Turning my attention to him, I carry him to Chosen and Victim. In the end, we decide to go back to my PC and bring Dark Lord along, so he can get me out of the computer and with my family. It takes a few trips, but we make it.

With a frown, I realize I might be in the computer much longer than I thought, but I don't have a way to communicate. Talking it over with Chosen, we decide email might be the best way.

-Email-  
"So, uh, you know how I have stick figures living on my computer? Well, someone decided to trap me inside the computer, so I might be inside the computer for a while. Sorry?"


	11. Alan vs Animating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Second get into an argument over Alan animating while inside the computer

~Alan's POV~  
Once Second woke up after the battle, he refused to let me out of his sight. He didn't remember his powers. However Chosen, Victim, and I agreed to never tell Second about what really happened. Instead, we gave Chosen all the credit. That night, he dragged me to his bed, so he could cuddle up against me. Surprisingly, I let him. Maybe it's the dad in me missing my kids.

As I wake up, I remember the project I was working on and groaned. How was I going to animate while in the computer? Thinking back, Second has animated plenty of times before, and he's in the computer. Slowly untangling Seoncd from me, I head out to the animating app. Opening it up, I grabbed the pencil from the tools section.

Slowly, I was able to draw the frames I remembered. I would have to climb up the drawings to get the top parts, but I made sure I was safe. As I was finishing the last slide, I noticed Second come in. As I turned my attention, I could feel my hand slip and I began to fall. Closing my eyes, I felt a pair of stick arms catch me. Looking up, I see Second looking down at me.

"Uh, oops?" I said, trying to wave off my little fall away. Second reluctantly let me down. As I went to go climb up and finish, I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Alan, you just fell. No way am I letting u climb that again," Second said in a stern voice. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Give me the pencil, I'll finish the animation." Usually, I loved working with him. Keywords, usually and with. Pulling the pencil closer to me, I try to tug free of his grip to no avail. With ease, Second slipped the pencil out of my grip and drew one of his helpers. As Second finished the animation, the helper kept me to the side, watching. I looked at him annoyed as he called the helper back to pencil.

"What?" Second asked innocently. Glaring at him, I stomp over and grab the pencil from him.

"I didn't want you to finish the animation for me. I love drawing with you, but you just put me to the side like I didn't matter." I looked at Second frustrated as I paced across the animation window.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself," Second said as if he ras rolling his eyes. Was he serious? He was. He actually was.

"Wait, so because I'm in the computer, I can't animate. The thing I like to do the most? Seriously. I only fell cause I got distracted. You can't be serious," I ranted at Second, because I absolutely love animating.

"Okay, you have a point. I may have been overreacting, but I'm not used to you actually being in danger." Looking at him, I could see he made a very valid point.

"How about I won't animate alone, okay? You can make sure I'm safe if you are with me animating." I tried to compromise. Second gave a small nod. The rest of the day was full of animating, cause doing it in the computer is so much more fun. Second made sure to keep an eye on me, and made sure I didn't accidentally hurt myself. Eventually, we both collapsed on the floor of the animation window, falling deeply asleep.


	12. DAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has eight more kids

~Second's POV~  
As I woke up, I noticed alan gone. Why does he always do this? The computer may not be as dangerous as the internet, but it's still dangerous. Running out the door, I begin my search for Alan. Surprisingly, I didn't find him at the animation app. He wasn't in the Stickfights website with the colors; they were playing Uno again. Lastly, I decided to check with Chosen and Dark. They holed themselves up in the Photo Viewer as a makeshift lab. Chosen has been trying to get Dark to recreate the weapon to get Alan back to his family outside the computer.

As I entered, I went through the entrance to Dark's lab at the center. Dark wanted to alter the code to make it impossible to enter, but Chosen said no.

"Hey, have either one of you guys seen Aan?" Both of them paused working to look at me. As they shrugged, I took that as my cue to leave. Usually finding Alan isn't that hard. Wandering across the screen, I could see the gallery open. Weird, that isn't usually open. As I entered the tab, I could see a picture of Alan's kids. In front of the picture, Alan was sitting looking distraught with Victim holding him softly.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask tentatively while crossing over to them. As I got closer, I could hear Alan quietly crying. I've never seen him cry before. I might cry if this continues. Sitting down, I could see Victim glaring at me.

"He misses his kids," Victim explained softly to me. Looking at them, I smiled. The girl stole Alan's phone once while I was on it, and I drew a bunch of stuff for her. She seemed to like it. But, what does Victim mean?

"His kids?" I ask, unsure of how to even phrase the question.

"Yeah, Alan's a dad."

"What's a dad?" By now, Alan has wiped his tears away and was staring at me confused. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, a dad is someone who raises and cares for a kid they created. I mean some people adopt, so not always someone they create. But they raise someone, love them, and help them become better." Alan looked flustered as he tried to explain what a dad is to me. Someone they create, raise, and love? Oh!

"Does that make you my dad?" I ask, hoping the answer would be yes. Victim had this weird face as I asked. Ignoring him, I focused on Alan.

"Um, I guess?" I hug him immediately at his answer and bound off to tell the others.

~Alan's POV~  
"Um, I guess?" I nearly slapped myself with that answer. Am I really Second's dad? If that's true, then I really messed up. With Victim and Chosen, I messed up the most. I nearly throw up, thinking about what I did if that meant I was their only parent. I messed up big time. Breaking down, I refuse to look at Victim. A pair of stick arms encircled me as I sobbed.

"Hey, you're not a bad dad." I hear Victim try to assure me as he held me. Looking up at him, I try to pull away. "I know you, okay? You didn't know better. Besides, you have gotten so much better. The Alan that created me, no way would I have seen them as a parent. Now, this you, I would be honored to have you as a dad."

Blinking in surprise, I nearly choke at how much his words affected me. Taking a deep breath, I return his hug. I'm going to have to step up my game if I'm going to be the dad of a bunch of sticks.

"Thank you. That means a lot to hear, especially from you," I say as I stop the hug. Taking a deep breath, I figure it's about time I talk to Chosen and Dark.

~Second's POV~  
Bounding up to the Stickfights website, I can hardly contain my excitement. I burst through the door and ran up the stairs. Everyone turned their attention to me while looking annoyed that I interrupted their game.

"What now, Orange?" Green asked, sounding incredibly annoyed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alan's my dad!" I throw up my arms as I tell them the news. Everyone drops their cards.

"Your what?" Yellow asked, sounding confused as I did when I asked what a dad was.

"Well, a dad is someone who cares about someone, helps them, and loves them. It could be someone they created or someone they adopted." I bounce in place as I explain what I remembered.

"Does that mean he's our dad too?" Red asked, looking excited. Thinking back, yes they would fit the requirements. Adopted for sure. I mean he lets them stay on the computer, makes sure they stay safe, encourages their talents, and loves them.

"Om my stick! Let's go see Alan," I exclaim as I led the sticks out of the game, and straight into Alan. He looked startled to see me.

"Because you're my dad, does that make you RYGB's (imagine the colors name being said separately) dad as well. I mean you didn't create them, but everything else fits and you said something about adoption." I start rambling. I could see Vicitim behind Alan, looking weird.

~Alan's POV~  
I look at Second surprised as he asked if I was RYGB's dad. I mean, am I? I do treat them the same as Second. Oh, Shoot- I adopted a bunch of stick figures.

"I guess? Only if they're okay with it?" I caustiouly answer while asking. Seeing them all nod, I take it that Ive officialy adopted four more stick figures to the two that alreadly claimed me as dad.

"Hey, I don't think Vicitim has ever played Uno before. How about you guys show him how to play?" I try to distract them so I can get over to Photo Viewer to have the conversation I have been avoiding. The rush off instanlty, pulling Victim along.

As I enter the Photo Viewer and into the lab, I see Chosen and Dark pause their work to glare at me.

"Why are YOU here?" Dark spits out in disgust. Chosen looks at me, with almost a look of sympathy as he crosses over to me.

"I told you I would get you when we're ready." Chosen speaks to me like I was a child.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. What I did to you two was messed up. I don't expect forgivness, I just need to tell you that I am so sorry. I would never even think about hurting weither of you two again," I start saying calmly, ending with small sniffles. As I finsihed, I found myself face with an electro-ball and an enraged Dark Lord. Making sure I don't flich, I hold still for him to calm down.

"Hey, let's calm down. Now, Alan, what brought this on? Cuase I already knew you were sorry. You spent nearly the entire time back to the computer apologizing. So what happened?" Somehow Chosen combined sounding worried to and threatening at the same time.

"It's nothing really," I start until Chosen started to glare at me. Gulping, I blurt out "Second now thinks I'm his dad!"

"WHAT?!" Dark screamed enraged as he grabbed my arm. I could feel oain instantly as his hand started to burn my arm. Chosen immidiatly pushed Dark away from me.As he stood in front of me, he looked at me with sympathy.

"Dark stand down," Chosen stated calmly. With a huff, Dark turned back to his work.

"Well, obviously you're wondering if we think the same?" Chosen asks as he turned towards me. Nodding, he sighs. "I don't know what to think of you as. I guess dad would be okay with me, but only because Second thinks that. Do you want to be our dad is more what Im getting at?"

"I think I want to, but I don't wwant to push my ideas on you. I mean, I created you two. It should have been my responsibility to atleast keep you two safe and cared for. Instead I did the opposite. If I am your dad,then I might be the worst dad in existence. Hurting my own kids." I found myself lost in my words, finding disgust in how I used to act.

"Maybe not then, but you certainly are now. At least you are trying." Chosen stated. Man, why is he being so clear and nice today? Nodding at him, I look over to Dark.

"Your right, you are an awful dad. But I guess I might have the worst reason to be mad at you. You didn't do much to me except not having my back and putting that code in me. Yeah that's bad, but if Chosen can start to forgive you maybe I can too." As he finished, I started counting in my head. Eight. I have eight stick figure kids. Great. I'm a dad of way too many kids.

  
As I left the Photo Viewer and came across the others, Blue pounced and started asking about the burn. Forgot about that. I shrug as Blue working on the burn to make sure it healed right.


	13. Stick Figure Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets turned into a stick figure

~Alan's POV~

I was watching the crew in an intense game of Uno, I joined once and swore never to join again cause they are on a whole other level, when I heard "Hey, we think we got it working!" Turning my attention around, I saw Dark running over with Chosen in tow. The sticks groaned as their game was interrupted.

"You mean you think you got it working," Chosen muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for me to hear as I started to walk over to them. 

"Well, whos ready to test this bad boy out!" Dark yelled enthusiastically as he held the gun that looked similar to the one that brought me here, over his head. I flinch slightly as I watch him point the gun at me. All of a sudden, Chosen tackled Dark to the ground, and the sticks ran to stand in front of me. Looking around, I spotted Victim walking in. 

"What is happening," Victim asked, sounding very confused. I mean I was just as confused as him, so I shrugged.

"Uh, we may have panicked when Dark pointed the gun at Alan," Second said sheepishly. I roll my eyes at his reaction. Of course, he reacted like that.

"Well, I think it might be time," I mumble with all of the sticks looking at me. Second reacted immediately, clinging onto me as I felt my shirt get slightly damp.

"Can't you stay one more day?" Second asks while looking hopefully at me. I sigh as a shake my head. My family needs me. It takes the joint effort of Chosen and Dark to pry him off me. Chosen holds him back as Dark points the gun, and shoots, and nothing. I look down and around. Nope still in the computer.

"Dangit!" Dark yelled in frustration as he threw the gun to the floor and stormed off to, what I assume is his lab. Looking at the desktop's clock, I noticed how late it was getting.

"We should get to bed," I sigh as watched Chosen chase after Dark. I know the real reason Chosen kept close to Dark. It wasn't friendship, rather a lack of trust.

As I got under the covers of Second's bed, Second curled up right next to me. According to the others, he used to sleepwalk often. That apparently stopped when I came into the computer. Shrugging, I pull him close as I felt him tremble. 

-The Next Day-  
Pulling out of Second's grip, I didn't notice anything wrong. It wasn't until I got downstairs and started having morning coffee with Dark did I notice something was wrong. My right arm was a purple stick. I drop my cup in surprise. I yelp and jump back as the hot coffee splashes onto me.

"What-what happened to my arm?" I look wildly at Dark, extremely confused. This has to be a dream. No way could I have a stick for an arm. Dark looked up at me and started laughing. Seriously, this is no laughing matter.

"Oh, that's where I messed up. It's turning you into a stick." Dark fell to the ground laughing. Frustrated, I go to grab a rag when I realized I didn't have a hand. Oh well, guess it's time to use my left hand, but how did I hold the coffee cup? As I struggled to clean the mess up, Dark continued to laugh. 

"Hey, what's happening-what happened to your arm," Chosen shouted as he entered. Running over to me, he ripped the rag out of my hand and pulled me over into a chair. "Are you okay? When did this happen? I swear I am gonna kill Dark if I find out this happened because of his gun." I look at him in surprise as he continued his rant.

"Hey, guys, what's with all the rackett?" In the doorway, I could see a sleepy orange stick figure yawning. I could tell Chosen calmed down when Second came into the room, as his rant stopped. Looking at Second, I wave my purple arm. Second ran over.

"What the stick happened?" Second demanded as he started to assess my purple stick arm. It was weird, I could feel it like my arm, but it also didn't feel like my arm. "Why is Dark laughing like a madman over there?" I hear Second whisper over to Chosen.

"Dark, explain yourself!" Chosen charged over to Dark and pulled him up, holding a fire fist ready to punch him.

"OH STICK NOT THE FACE!" Dark panicked in Chosen's grip as he saw the fire. "It was just a miscalculation, I still have the gun, I can fix it, I swear. I just need a day or two to modify it."

"Fine, but you better fix that arm."

"Well, from what I can see, I accidentally made a gun that is turning him from human to stick figure, and this is just the first stage, oh look at the time, I got to go!" Dark zoomed off as he finished. Chosen looked exasperated as he looked at me and Second.

"I guess it's time to teach you how to be a stick figure."


	14. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is a stick figure

~Alan's POV~  
Being a stick figure is hard. Over the last two days, the rest of me turned into a purple stick figure. The same shape as Chosen, but the color of Purple. The good thing is, I'm a lot more resilient than when I was human. The bad thing, Second and Chosen have become more of a mother hen than ever before. 

"Just grab the pencil," Second stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glare at the stub at the end of my arm, which I have no idea how I can even see, and reach down to attempt at 'grabbing' the pencil. 

"Why can't I do this?" Stupid stick hand! Work you stupid thing!" I cry out as I pushed the pencil around, never actually grabbing it. As the tears started falling, I felt a hand pull me away from the pencil.

"Let's take a break," Chosen suggested as he grabbed me and flew away from the animation program. I grumbled as he set me down on the desktop. 

"I don't get it. I can pick up my morning coffee with no problem at att, but everything else I can't." I complain to Chosen. Wrapping my stick arms around my stick body; a sob came out.

"Hey, there's a few new sticks on!" I heard a voice. Turning to it, I saw Purple.

"Purple!" Second calls out as he rushes by me and tackles Purple in a hug. "This is Chosen, and that is Alan." Second said as he pointed Chosen and me. "Alan was turned into a stick figure, but we're figuring it out. Can you help us try to teach Alan how to be a stick?"

"Sure," Purple said nonchalantly. Pic king up the Minecraft icon, he tossed it to me. I felt myself grab it more a fraction of a second before it slipped and dropped down.

"Lesson one, don't think like a human! You are a stick! Now pick that icon up" Purple sounded like a drill instructor. Gulping, I reach down and picked the icon. For the rest of the day, Purple taught me how to play Minecraft as a stick.

~Dark's POV~  
With Chosen not watching my every move, it took a lot faster to remodify the weapon. Hopefully, it should turn him back to a human. As I powered up the gun, I checked on the other sticks through my strategically placed cameras. Interesting, there was a purple stick figure that came on. Using my free time, I started working on my side project.

~Alan's POV~  
As I was building with the other sticks, I noticed Dark approaching. Jumping down, I ignored the worrying glares both Chosen and Second gave me.

"Got it fixed?" I asked Dark. As Dark nodded, I yayed.

"This should turn you back to human, so I guess let's get this over with," Dark said as he zapped me. Blinking, I look down. Nope!

~Orange's POV~  
I look down to where Alan was. In his place was a brown tabby. Before I could say anything, Red squealed and scooped the kitten up. Glaring at Dark, I watch as he backed up.

"Okay, so maybe I did the configuration wrong. I'm gonna fix that!" Dark called out as he started running towards his lab. Turning to red and the kitten, I walk up to them. The kitten appeared very confused.

"I think the kitten is Alan," I told Red. Everyone looked at me started, then to the kitten in Red's arms. He looked so tiny and vulnerable. Slowly, I grabbed kitten Alan out of Red's arms and gently held him.

~Alan's POV~  
Looking down, I saw paws. I felt myself get picked up and saw a giant Red holding me. I felt myself get slightly warmer as he held me close. Okay, I was definitely a kitten. After a minute, I saw Second come over and grab me from Red gently. As he held me, I heard a purring sound. Looking around, I realized the purring was coming from me. As the sticks went in different directions, I realized how late it was as Second went to his room. Going under the covers, he held me as gently and securely as possible. Snuggling into him, I fell into a deep sleep.


	15. SO EXCITED A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context, I was checking ava fanart on twitter, when I came across this person

DaFry drew the scene where Alan was brought into the computer. They are an amazing artist, so u should go check them out. DaFry, u are amazing!

Here's the post  
https://twitter.com/DaFryWantPotato/status/1326076868659875845?s=19


	16. Kitten Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is a kitten

~Alan's POV~  
Curled up on Second, I let myself purr. It was strange doing that, yet comforting. I could feel Second holding me tight against him as he slept. After a bit, I was getting bored and slipped through his arms. Navigating on paws was a fun challenge.

Turns out, cats don't always land on their feet. Especially former human kittens. Hissing at the ground, I slowly made my way to the desktop. As I slowly walked across the desktop, I felt something grab my scruff.

"Aww, look who we got here?" I hear Dark coldly taunt as he turned me around. I tried to move, but my body just hangs limply. My loud argument to him picking me up turns into an angry kitten meow. "Adorable, now I'm gonna take you to my lab and run a few experiments," Dark explained as he started walking over to the Photo Viewer. 

As he sat down at his computer, he set me down on his lap, only to keep a firm grab on me as he clicked away. Laying down, I felt the hand move away. Looking up, I could see dark typing something. Curious, I tried to jump up to see. 

Missing the desk, I saw Dark move slightly forward so I would land awkwardly on him. "Alan, stay. I will not have Chosen kill me because you decided to hurt yourself." Dark demanded as he moved me into a more secure position.

Watching him click away, I curl up on his lap. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't focus on Dark typing. It was so boring. Squirming, I noticed my tail. I watched it swish back and forth. Confused, I bat at it. I heard a groan from Dark before he grabbed my scruff. I felt myself get picked up into Dark's arms. I could see Dark grab something and then start to walk towards the door.

"Time to get to those tests," I heard Dark mutter. Meowing in confusion, I felt frustrated as Dark continued to ignore me. Batting at his arms with my little paws, he once again didn't react. Going limp, I saw Dark open a door. Inside was a lot of medical instruments and Blue?

"Hey Blueberry," Dark commented as he set me down on the cold metal table in the middle of the room. Wincing, I jump up onto Dark's arm. After a few minutes of prying, Blue laid down a small blanket on the table for me. Meowing softly, I pawed at the blanket after being set down. 

"Hey Alan, you okay?" Blue asked as he bent down. Looking down, I meowed softly to try and convey my frustration. I wanted to go back to Second. I felt Blue rub my head before chuckling. "Don't worry; I'll be here the entire time. Dark won't hurt you," Blue explained softly as he rubbed my head. Leaning into his chest, I felt a sift purr come out.

Before I could react, Blue moved to hold me down onto the table. Squirming, I felt a few pokes and prods from Dark. As I felt a large needle stab into me, I yowled in pain. As soon as the pain left, I felt Blue pull me into his arms.

"That it?" I heard Blue ask.

"Actually, can I talk to him for a minute?" With Dark's question, I dug myself farther into Blue's arms. As Blue moved, I felt hope that he was leaving the room. That was until I felt a pair of arms grab me roughly. Looking around, I saw myself in Dark's arms again, and Blue leaving the room without me. I felt Dark turn me around to face him.

"Okay. Stop giving me that look. Yellow is the one that will be looking over the results while I take you with me. Second introduced me to Purple, and we have become friends I guess? He said to bring you along today, so you're coming." I felt surprised at Dark's speech. As Dark headed to the nether portal, I pawed at his arms impatiently. In the Nether, Dark changed his grip to a much more protective grip. Entering another portal, I saw we were on a mac. Nice.

"Hey, I thought I told you to bring Alan?" I heard a voice. As Dark turned around, I saw a purple stick. Purple! Meowing loudly, I saw Purple approach and started cooing at me. As he picked me up, he held me close in a very comforting grip.

"So, the kitten you're holding is Alan," Dark said bluntly while chuckling. Purple looked at me before abruptly dropping me. Expecting to hit the floor, I felt surprised when I felt someone grab me mid-air. Opening my eyes, I saw it was Dark.

"Don't drop him. You know what? This was a bad idea. I'm gonna-" 

"Wait, stay," Purple interrupted Dark. I could see Dark hesitate as he faced the portal. "Look, I'll be more careful. Can we watch a movie?" As Dark turned around, I saw Dark nod. Seeing Purple yay, I realized I still had no idea why I was here. Meowing loudly, I grabbed their attention.

"Oh yeah. I had you bring Alan to force you two to spend time together." Purple explained as he led the way.

-a few movies later-  
Purple and Dark were both asleep. Dark was still holding me. Curling into Dark's hold, I let sleep take me.


	17. Kittens and Humans

~Alan's POV~  
I woke up in Dark's arms as he held me while walking through the nether. Looking up, I felt his grip tighten. I meow loudly to convey my discomfort. It only made him hold me even tighter. Seriously, I felt like I was getting squashed. CUrled up, I waited for the ride to be over with. As we got to the desktop, I saw CHosen run up to us.

"Why were you out? And you took Alan! I told you to work on getting Alan back home! How could you be this irresponsible! Lab, now!" Chosen yelled as he snatched me from Dark. I meow softly as the pain from getting ripped from Dark so roughly. 

"Yellow was working on the results, I was trying to connect with Alan. I thought it would be a good thing. I'm trying to be better here, but fine. I'll go to my lab." Dark protested loudly as he marched to the Photo viewer. 

As CHosen adjusted his hold on me to be more comfortable, he walked over to the side of the desktop. I rub my head against him, remembering that as something cats do to comfort, to try and help Chosen feel better. As he sat down, I felt him rub a hand against my head behind the ears.

"You have no right to be this cute," I heard Chosen mutter. Realizing I was hungry, I meowed at him softly. "What?" CHosen asks me as he gets up. "Do you want Second?" I shake my head at that. "One of the other sticks?" I shake my head again. "Oh, are you hungry? Do you eat food?" At that, I nod best I can. "Let's find Blue so he can tell me what food to give you."

As we got to Blue's room, I was sitting contently in Chosen's arms. I could see Blue lead CHosen to the kitchen and start to prepare some food. I waited patiently as Chosen continued to hold me. At this point, I was pretty much used to being held. 

"Here is some cooked beef. He should like it. It's a bit bland, but spices wouldn't be too good for his kitten body." Blue explained as he set down a small bowl of cooked beef and left. Chosen set me down on the table and sat down. Moving over to the bowl, I found myself stumbling a bit. Before I got to the bowl, I saw CHosen move the bowl over to me.

After finishing the food, I saw that CHosen brought over a small bowl of water. I drank some of that too. Drinking as a kitten is hard. Once I finished, I watched Chosen take the bowls to the sink and wash them. As he returned, he picked me up and walked to the couch. Laying down, he sat me on top of him with one arm on me to keep me steady.

After a while, Second joined us. I tried to hop over to him, but Chosen held me still. After a few minutes, Second left. Bored, I manage to roll over and start batting at Chosen's arm. Hey, I'm a kitten now, no judging. 

"Alan, I'm sorry for causing you to be deleted. You didn't deserve that. If you could speak, you would probably take all the blame, but it was my fault. I let my anger at the past hurt you. I know now that you're sorry, and well I'm sorry too." Chosen explained as he pulled me into his arms. Nudging my head into his chest, I try to let him know that I do care.

"Hey, I got the new gun made. Not only will it make Alan human, but get him back home." Dark declared as he came into the room. I could see the other sticks come in. Victim and Second come up to us.

"I'm gonna miss the hugs," Second says as he pulls me out of Chosen's arms and into a hug. I could feel him sobbing as he clung to me.

"We all will miss having you here in person," Victim said as he rubbed a hand against me. I felt Second cry harder as Chosen takes me back.

"Chosen, hold him still. It shouldn't affect you." I heard Dark explain before I felt a burst of light and pain. Waking up, I noticed I was human and outside the computer. I also noticed a small child next to me, asleep. Hoping over to the computer, Dark explained how he messed up again.

~Chosen's POV~  
As Dark pointed the gun at Alan, I felt a burst of light and pain take over. Flinching, I felt my body practically tear itself apart. Heaving, I felt warm sot flesh hold me still. As I open my eyes, I find myself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey, you're okay. I got you. No one is going to hurt you." Alan reassured me as held me. Looking down, I see a small human instead of the familiar black stick figure.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling unable to breathe correctly.

"Dark's weapon worked, except apparently you were too close and it accidentally worked on you," Alan explained gently as he pulled me into his chest. I could feel him rub small circles against my back.

"Want to say hi to the other?" Alan asks me softly. Nodding, I watch Alan smile as he pulls me into his arms. I didn't realize how small I was compared to him until he easily held me in the air. With a shriek, I wrap my arms around him. As we got there and Alan sat down, I changed my mind. I bury my head into his warm chest. I didn't realize humans could be this warm. Sighing, I hear Alan type to the others and answering their questions.

"Want to explain?" I hear a voice come from the doorway. As Alan turned around, I let go of Alan to see who was speaking. I barely recognized the woman as Alan's wife.

"So, this is The Chosen One. When Dark turned me back human, he was too close and got turned human as well," Alan hastily explained while tightening his grip on me. As they talked, I took in my appearance fully without freaking out.

I could tell I had long black hair with skin slightly darker than Alan's I had ripped jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with orange shoulder pads and an orange '1' on the front. I also had black and white shoes. Looking at Alan, he reached into a drawer and handed me a small mirror. Nodding, I looked in the mirror and saw the same brown eyes Alan had and a small scar across my right eye.

"I have a friend that can help out. He can give Chosen a fake birth certificate." I hear Alan finish. Alan's wife sighed and left the area. 

"You okay?" Alan asks me. Nodding, I start twiddling my fingers. Without warning, Alan pulled me up and carried me over to a room with a black-clad bed with colorful pillows.

"What's going to happen to me now?" I ask nervously as Alan set me down on the black sheets.

"Get you a birth certificate. You look about eight years old. Probably will have me as your father and the mother as unknown." Alan explains to me as he kneels next to me. I cross my arms as I frown at his explanation.

"You are not my dad," I tell him. How dare he think I would ever want to be his to control. I may have forgiven him, but this is going too far.

"It would just be for legal purposes. Plus, you need a new name for when you go to school." Alan tells me with a small frown.

"School?" I exclaim. "I don't want a new name!" I cry out while pushing him away. Sliding across the bed, I bring my knees up to my chest. I could feel the bed shift as Alan slid next to me.

"School would be if it takes Dark long enough to build a new gun to not only take you into the computer but make you a stick figure again. The name is for what to call you outside the house cause The Chosen One is not a human name. Sorry. " Alan tells me in a soft voice.

"I'm nothing more than the monster you created. Why are you helping me? You should kick me to the curb after everything I've done." I choke out as tears stream down my face.

"You are not a monster," Alan told me softly as he wiped the tears away and pulled me into his chest again. "Now, want to help me come up with some names or should I choose?"

"Fine," I grumble as I cross my arms in his hold. "I don't know any names," I mumble. Alan squeezes me tighter in response.

"How about Alex? Alex Becker?" Alan asks while holding my chin and wiping my tears away. 

"Sure," I mumble.

"Now, you are going to need your own room. This is the spare room, and we can make yours for the time being. We can add some decorations and get some new bedsheets. Make it yours." Looking around the room Alan brought me to, I shrug. Alan brings the covers around me. I slowly fall asleep as I feel a small peck on my forehead.


	18. Child Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen is a child now

~Chosen's POV~  
I've been laying in the bed staring at the white ceiling for a good few hours. I wanted to believe that me being a human was just a nightmare. Only I woke up as a human. I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't feel like talking. A few seconds later, I could hear the door creak open.

"Hey Chosen," I hear Alan whisper beside me. A warm hand covered my hand above the blankets. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the store and get you some stuff," Alan told me softly. Turning my head, I look into his warm brown eyes.

"How much longer?" I ask, feeling my voice break. Alan looked confused, so I clarified. "How long will you keep me as your human pet?" I spat out at him. Okay, maybe he didn't derve this, but I really didn't like being a human. 

"You are not a pet!" Alan sternly told me. Rolling my eyes, I could see him avoiding the question.

"Answer the question!" I demanded as I sat up, pulling my hand away.

"I don't know, Dark is being much more careful this time around, and it will probably take a while." Alan stuttered through. All my strength left me with his words. Collapsing on the bed, Alan started to call my name and pull me into his arms. I fell asleep in his arms.

-later-

I woke up against a warm chest. Warm arms held me in place. A hand was rubbing against my hair. Looking up, I could see Alan crying silently as he held me.

"Why are you crying?" I ask gently. Alan looks down at me with tears streaking his face. He looked heart-broken.

"You mean so much to me, and I hurt you so much. I thought if I gave you distance then you would come to me when you were ready. I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I want to make it up to you but I have no idea how." Alan began rambling with tears streaking down his face. Reaching up, I wipe away some of the tears, causing him to stop talking.

"Let's go to the store. Okay?" I tell him before hugging him, wrapping my little arms around him. I squeaked as he picked me up and carried me out of the room. As we leave the house, I try to look at everything.

"Thankfully, I got this car seat for you," Alan muttered as he sat me down in a weird chair thing on top of the seat and buckled me in.

"Why did you have this?" I ask.

"I had this for when my daughter, Lizzie got old enough," Alan answered as he got into the front seat. "Lizzie is my daughter, in case you were wondering." 

Throughout the drive, I could feel myself smiling at everything. There was so much to see and so many things I didn't understand. Alan pulled into a store with the word "WALMART" on it in bright blue. Alan walked around and opened the door. I tried to pull the buckle apart before Alan came around, but Alan beat me to it and picked me up out of the seat.

"Why do you have to carry me around everywhere?" I ask, annoyed as he grabs a cart and sets me down. Before I could run away, Alan grabbed my hand and started walking while pushing the cart with one hand and pulling me along with the other.

"Because I'm a parent and you are a child. Guess it's just instincts?" Alan offers a pathetic answer. Grumbling, I let him pull me along. As we entered the store, Alan started to get different items. A black blanket I liked with orange pillowcases. He got me a desk, chair, and a red lamp. He also got a colorful dresser. As we went down the toy aisles, he grabbed the toys I would linger at. By the time we got back to the car, Alan got me plenty of stuff for my room.

It took a few hours for us to get my room set up, but I felt a little happy at how it turned out. Alan picked me up again and brought me downstairs to a table.

"It's time for dinner. Afterward, we can watch a movie with the others."Alan told me as he set me down on a chair. Throughout the dinner, I tried to be courteous, but I was also impatient to see the others. By the time dinner finished, I got up out of my chair and ran past Alan down a random hallway. Alan caught me quickly and carried me down to the basement and held me as the movie played on the computer.


	19. Sick

~Chosen's POV~  
It's been a few days since I was turned human. I thought I figured just about everything about being human; needing sleep, food, and water. As I woke up this morning, I felt like I was on fire and iced over at the same time. Confused, I ran over to Alan's room with my warm black blanket covering me and started shaking Alan.

"Alan, wake up!" I yell at Alan as I shake him. 

"Hey, what's up?" Alan asks me as he wakes up like this was a normal occurrence.

"I'm broken," I mutter with tears sliding down my cheeks. Alan looks at me and puts his hand on my forehead. 

"Looks like you have a fever. Let's get you back to bed." Alan groggily tells me as he picks me up and starts the walk to my room.

"What's a fever?" I ask with a yawn.

"Means you're sick. And before you ask, no, you are not dying. You just need some extra rest." Alan tells me as he tucks me into bed. "I'll get you some soup." He says as I look at him confused. "Your body probably won't be able to take anything more than soup for a little," Alan explains as he leaves the room. 

Reaching over to my nightstand, I grab the phone Alan bought me. Not feeling tired, I open up Pokemon Go. A few minutes later, Alan enters with a bowl of soup. He looks at me with a disappointed look before setting the soup on the nightstand.

"Let's get you some food, okay?" He asks as helps me get to the bowl. Unfortunately, I needed his help to eat. I never knew lifting a spoon could be so hard. After I finished, instead of leaving, Alan pulled me into his arms and carried me downstairs.

"Bringing you down since you have made it clear you are not going to rest. So instead, you'll be spending the day with me." Alan said in a very serious tone. As he sat down, he held me against his chest. Thankfully, I also had my fuzzy black blanket wrapped around me like I was a tiny burrito.

I didn't bother watching Alan and the others, so I snuggled into Alan. A few minutes later, bored out of my mind, I decided to take a small look at the screen. Looking over, I see Alan, Yellow, and Dark playing a sciency game. 

"Night daddy," I whisper to Alan as I slump against his chest. Within seconds, I fall fast asleep.

~Alan's POV~  
"Night daddy," I hear Chosen whisper as he collapses against me. Looking down at him, I decided to put him to bed first, freak out later. 

[I'm going to put Chosen to bed] I tell the stick figures through text.

Getting up, I hold Chosen to my chest. I still can't believe he called me dad. Well, daddy. I never thought I would hear those words from him. Gently, I tuck Chosen under the covers and give him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Night Chosen," I whisper to him as I leave the room.

~Chosen's POV~  
Stretching as I wake up, I realize I'm back in my bed. Thinking back, I realized what I said to Alan. Hearing the door creak open, I bury myself under the covers.

"Is this about this morning?" Alan asks, teasingly as he prises the covers off of me. Pouting, I cross my arms.

"No," I said while pouting. Alan smiles as he pulls me into a hug.  
"Well, no take backsies. I'm your dad. You said it." Alan teases. 

Frowning, I try to get out of his iron grip. I pout as I give in to his insistent hugs. "Also, you snuggled into me. That is definite proof you think of me as your parent. Now, we just need to get that out when you're not burning up!" Alan excitedly tells me. I ignore the burning up part.

"You told the others, didn't you." I take Alan's guilty look as my answer.

"I think I just got overexcited," Alan tried to explain. Slouching in his grip, I let myself fall back asleep.


	20. Chosen meets AVG

"What up AVG crew? I'm DJ."

"I'm Alan."

"And this is your boy, theodd2sout. Back again with another crazy bomb defusal video. This time, a stream." James finished off the outro as a small body ran into Alan's room straight to Alan.

~Chosen's POV~  
I woke up screaming after having a nightmare of being watching Alan get deleted. Heaving, I ran out of my room down to the basement. Seeing Alan, I ran to him and grabbed his arm in a tight grip. I needed to make sure he was real. I didn't want him to get deleted. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Alex, you okay?" Alan asked in a tense voice. I froze as he called me Alex. Looking up, I saw a camera. Wide-eyed, I heard voices laughing from Alan's headphones. Pulling myself into his arms, I tried to listen in.

"Who is that little cutie? I heard a high-pitched voice ask.

"James, this is Alex," Alan said as he brought a laptop up to my eye level. "Alex, this is James and Dj." He said as pointed to different humans. 

"You were streaming?" I said out loud. Before I could react, Alan placed a pair of wireless headphones over my head. Sulking, I watched them play some stupid bomb game. 

"So Alex, what do you think of your dad's animations?" James asked. Tilting my head, I realized he was talking about the stupid recreations Alan makes of us on the computer.

"Chosen is my favorite," I mutter.

"Green's mine!" DJ shouts.

"Chosen is way more powerful than Green!" I retort back.

"Hey, all of the stick figures are awesome," Alan interjects. I cross my arms in response. Normally, I would storm off but I don't want to go back to bed. By the end of the stream, I answered a dozen more questions. As Alan ended the stream, I waved at the camera.

"Nightmare?" Alan asked. Looking down, I could almost see him smirking.

"Don't want to sleep," I say as a yawn escapes.

"Doesn't sound like it," Alan smirks as he picks me up effortlessly. Before long, he opened the door to his room. Pulling back the covers, he places me on the bed and lays down next to me.

"Figured you wouldn't want to be alone tonight," Alan said with a yawn. Shrugging, I curl up into him. I could feel his arms wrap around my small body. Before long I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Special Moments

~Chosen's POV~  
Yawning, I get up and start the journey to the kitchen to get a simple drink of water. As I pass the door to the basement, I frown. I check my phone to see it's three in the morning. As I walked down the stairs, I mentally prepare myself for dealing with an overgrown toddler.

As I predicted, Alan and Second were still working on their animation of a dragon flying. Shaking my head, I hop over to Alan and pull on his arm. Alan pauses to look at me before pulling me into his lap and resumes animating. With a roll of the eyes, I push Alan's hands off the keyboard.

[Second, go to bed] I type, looking at him with a disappointed look. With a guilty face, Second shuffles off to his house to bed with me glaring at him. Turning around, I see Alan start to sway. Getting off him, I grab his hand.

"Time for bed," I yawn. Thankfully, he let me pull him to his bed.

Unfortunately, as I got him in bed he pulled me into a hug. I curse at my small body as I couldn't get out of his hold. Defeated, I let myself drift to sleep in his hold.

Other moments:  
Chosen: *struggling to retrieve an item from a high shelf*  
Alan: Do you need me to get it from you?  
Chosen: *gasps* How dare you challenge the vertically challenged!  
Alan: ...  
Chosen (moments later) *defeated sigh* help me

Chosen trying to leave the table during dinner without eating his vegetables, but Alan is "not so fast, you still have some vegetables. Chosen ends up eating them while grumbling about vegetables and how they taste like poison.

Alan making sure to hug Chosen every day, even though Chosen tries to squirm his way out of every one

Chosen: Hello Life Ruiner  
Alan: Oh calm down, that was years ago. Your life doesn't look to ruined to me.  
-or-  
Alan: I'm hugging you, it's not the end of the world.

Now: Sad Moment  
~Chosen's POV~  
"Chosen, you need to get up," Alan tells me for the fiftieth time this morning. I had the covers over my head to keep the light out. I flinch as I feel his hand on the covers, rubbing my back through them. Reaching up, I wipe a few tears away.

"Okay, you give me no choice," Alan warns me before he pulls the covers away from me. He looks at me with a sad look before bringing me into his arms.

"You okay?" he asks me as he brings me to the living room. I simply whimper as I curl into him further. I expected him to set me down at some point, but he walked up the front door and opened it. I look up in surprise.

"You have been acting very off for the last few weeks and I'm worried about you. We are just going to the ER to get your help." Alan explains as he opens the car door and puts me into the car seat. I whine when he pulls away, not wanting him to go away.

As we arrive at the ER, I refuse to walk on my own. Alan gives in very easily and picks me up. I ignore everything as I focus on his heartbeat to keep me calm. I don't how much time passes, but soon a doctor is pocking at me and asking me questions. I ignore them and turn further into Alan.

Eventually, we leave. I finally sigh in relief. As we get home, Alan carries me to my room and sets me on the bed and hold me up. I look up and see his worried look.

"So, the doctor says you have depression." I frown at his words.

"Depression is when someone feels very sad a lot of the time," Alan explains. "You're going to have to take some medication to help you. What you are feeling is not normal. You are also going to see a counselor to help you talk through what you are feeling." Alan gently lets me lay down after I nod. He stays next to me while I fall back to sleep.


	22. Jelous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second is jelous

~Second's POV~  
It all started when Chosen became human. Of course, Alan would spend a little more time with him, to make sure Chosen would be okay. After a few days, I was getting tired of all the time Alan spent with Chosen. Alan used to spend hours with me. Now, he hardly comes down. And when he does, he brings Chosen down with him. Alan and I never spend any time alone anymore.

"Hey, you want to show me some Minecraft tricks?" Dark Lord asks me as he sits next to me on the taskbar.

"Why not Red?" I ask, annoyed.

"Figured I'd ask an expert." Dark Lord told me with some flaunt. I could tell he was trying to bait me.

"Nah, waiting for Alan," I said, trying to get him to go away. 

"Alan is not coming! Okay. Chosen needs him more than you need him!" Dark Lord snaps. Looking at him, I see him standing with his hands clenched. I watch as he storms away.

"He just doesn't understand," I mutter to myself. Looking at the clock, I can see it beginning to get late. Why hasn't Alan come down yet? As I see something move down the stairs, I jump up. Then, I slouch back as I see Chosen with Alan.

[You okay?] I see Alan type in the Paint tab I have had opened for the last few hours. [You seem a little down.]

Nodding, I tell him [You never spend time with just me,] I complain to him. Looking over to Chosen, I see him look down. At least he figured out the problem.

[But, we do?] Alan types while keeping a hold of Chosen.

[Without Chosen!] I yell with my bright orange letters with tears sliding down my face. Alan freezes at that statement. I could see tears start to form in Chosen's eyes.

[I've been making sure Chosen is okay. That he will be okay as a human. Now tell me the real problem.] Alan types with a stern look on his face.

[I miss spending time with you] I sheepishly say while looking down.

[You're not my only kid. Honestly, I have been planning on spending one on one time with all the stick figures on the computer. Something I should have been doing already. I am not messing up again as I did with Chosen. We'll animate tomorrow. Spend some time thinking about what you have said.] Alan typed then left with Chosen in arms.

Sinking to my knees, I didn't notice Victim come up from the shadows until he tapped me. Jumping, I turned around shocked.

"Here to lecture me also," I sigh, blinking away the tears. Maybe Alan was right. Maybe I was being too clingy.

"You made a mistake. Alan made a mistake. Alan feels like he owes Chosen a load of time. Out of all of us, you and Chosen are his favorites. The rest of us know it. Alan should have equaled out time with everyone instead of giving you almost all of it. You are just caught off guard. You are used to a lot more time alone with him. Now that he isn't, you're definitely jealous of Chosen." Victim explains. I look to him surprised.

"I'm not jealous," I insist.

"Why not? Chosen has what you love. Time with Alan. Plus, Chosen gets to have it whenever. You have to wait for Alan. Get it?" Victim explains like I was some toddler. Nodding, Victim pats my back and leaves. I spent the rest of the night lying in bed, wishing Chosen and I could switch places. It wasn't until four in the morning when the others decided to have another impromptu music night did I realize how wrong my train of thought was.

Waving my arms, I yell "Hey, can we talk?" The others stopped playing. Usually, I force them to stop or groan about losing sleep.

"Do you guys ever wish you could spend more time with Alan?" I ask nervously. Green jumps down, of course.

"Yeah, but we know how much more Alan means to you. It would be nice to spend time with him, but we care more about you being happy." I tear up at his words. 

"You okay?" Green asks as he pulls me into a hug.

"I just feel so stupid. Here I've been hogging Alan when Chosen needed Alan way more than I did." I mumble for Green to hear. Pulling out his hug, I go back to bed, ready to get no sleep from them being too loud.

The next morning, when Alan came down without Chosen, I quickly yelled [I'm sorry.] Alan looks at me startled.

[Hey, I should have realized it would have been too big of a transition for you. I'll try to spend more time with you without Chosen.] Alan types out.

[No, Chosen can come. He needs you. He needs you more than I do.] I explain. [Where is he?] I ask. Before I could get my answer, a small body ran down the stairs to Alan. Chosen held his arm, crying. Looking closely, I could see some red on the skin. Alan brings something from the desk and outs a bandage on the red spot and pulls Chosen into his lap. It isn't long before we get into an art frenzy. Chosen helps too, by doing some simple animation techniques. We spend most of the day like that.


	23. Chosen vs School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen goes to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I might end up rewriting equestria girls here, opps?

~Chosen's POV~  
I groaned as Alan dragged me out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. After a small explanation that I was going to school, I looked at him like he grew another head.

"No!" I yell at him as I cross my arms. 

"No can do, I could get arrested if you don't go to school," Alan explained as he got on one knee. Frustrated, I angrily ate my bacon. With a sigh, I let Alan put a bag on my back and led me to the car.

"That looks like a prison," I stated as we arrived at a brick building with a chain fence. Plenty of children were forming lines in the back. Alan led me to the back of one of the lines. 

"This is your class. Your teacher's name is Miss Griffin." Alan kneeled on one knee to tell me. I looked up to him, feeling tears forming.

"Are you leaving?" I ask, voice cracking. Alan nodded. "No!" I cry out as grab onto him fiercely with tears streaming. I ignored the looks from everyone and focused on holding onto Alan. 

"Alex, you need to calm down-"

"Hey, is everything okay?" a kind voice asked. Chocking, I look up and see a pretty person. She had a dress with flowers and bright blue eyes and amber hair.

"It's his first day going to school," Alan explained as he rubbed my back.

"Oh my, this must be quite the day for you," the lady said while kneeling. "You must be very brave, school can seem very scary," I nodded along with her and wiped away my tears. "Don't worry, you'll get to see your dad again at the end of the school day at three. In the meantime we have a day full of fun awaiting!"

"I don't want you to go," I mumble as I wipe away my tears. Alan pulls me into a hug and whispers a final good-bye and promises to be back later. I clutch myself as he walks away. I could feel a few stray tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

I ignored everyone and everything as the teacher, Miss Griffin leads us to a classroom. I take a random seat in between two girls. One had long yellowish hair and the other had bright pink hair. I opened my backpack and took out a notebook, and started doodling. I might not be as good as Second, but I still like drawing.

"Hey, my name is Cassie! What's your name?" I look up in surprise to see the girl with pink hair talking to me.

"Alex," I mumbled and turned back to my notebook.

"You must really like drawing. I like to make cookies and cakes-"

"Ugh, can you please stop talking for once in your life," a girl with brown hair groaned. 

"Hi Selena, I love your haircut!" Cassie yelled out. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Ugh, why don't you do us all a favor and walk off a cliff," the girl moaned at her. I felt myself get angry at her words. So what if she's a little annoying; she's allowed to be annoying.

"At least she's trying to be nice to a jerk unlike you, who doesn't even deserve the air they're breathing." I gasp as I yell at the brown hair girl. Sitting back down, I realize that I stood up to yell at her.

"Wow, you just stood up to Selena," the yellowish hair girl whispered.

"Who?" I asked her.

"The girl with the leather jacket that you just yelled at. She's been the class president for years. No one has ever dared to speak against her." Cassie explained. "By the way, the super-shy one is Lily."

"What is class president?"

"You really haven't been to school before." a boy with bright blue hair from behind me spoke with awe. 

"Seriously Asher," a boy with brown hair exclaimed as he hit the other boy in the arm. "Name's Jack and class president is the title of the person who represents the class and helps make decisions that affect us," Jack explained in an accent. I believe it was a southern one.

"They also help choose the class field trip at the end of the day," a girl with purple hair added on as she flipped her hair and sat on the boy's table. "Name's Brooklyn by the way darling."

"Hey, what if you ran for class president?" Asher exclaimed. The other quickly agreed. I took a look at Selena and agreed.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

-lunch-

Hey hey everybody  
we've got something to say  
we may seem as different  
as the night is from day  
but you look a little deeper  
and you will see  
that I'm just like you  
and you're just like me  
yeah  
Hey hey everybody  
we're here to shout  
that the magic of friendship  
is what it's all about  
yeah we thought we were different  
as the night is from the day  
until Alex Becker helped us see another way  
so get up  
get down  
if you're gonna come around  
we can work together  
helping Alex win the crown  
so get up  
get down  
'cause it's gonna make a sound  
if we work together  
helping Alex Becker win the crown  
(Cassie) Hey hey hands up now  
we're sending a message to the crowd  
hands wave up then come down  
we party together all around  
(Brooklyn) Generous honesty  
(Jack) laughter kindness loyalty  
(Lily) Alex helped us each to see  
(Asher)All that we can be  
so get up  
get down  
if you're gonna come around  
we can work together  
helping Alex win the crown  
so get up  
get down  
'cause it's gonna make a sound  
if we work together  
helping Alex Becker win the crown  
(Chosen) I'm gonna be myself  
no matter what I do  
and if we're different yeah  
I want you to be true to you  
If you follow me  
we'll put our differences aside  
we'll stick together  
and start working on that school pride  
Jump up  
make a sound  
hey  
stomp your hooves  
turn around  
start now  
make a change  
gonna come around  
Jump up  
make a sound  
hey  
stomp your hooves  
turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
help him win the crown  
Jump up  
make a sound  
hey  
stomp your hooves  
turn around  
start now  
make a change  
gonna come around  
Jump up  
make a sound  
hey  
stomp your hooves  
turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
help him win the crown  
Jump up  
make a sound  
hey  
stomp your hooves  
turn around  
start now  
make a change  
gonna come around  
Jump up  
make a sound  
hey  
stomp your hooves  
turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
help him win the crown

-later-

"So how was your day?" Alan asked as we drove back home.

"I'm running for class president and I have some new friends. Lily is shy but very protective. Brookly has a no-nonsense attitude and reminds me of Purple. Asher is an athlete and Jack lives on a farm. Cassie is a party girl and loves making friends. I'm running against Selena because she's mean and she kind of reminds me of the old you." I explained in rapid-fire.

"Old me?" Alan asks with a chuckle.

"When you were mean without realizing and hurt us, before Second Coming," I explain with ease.


	24. Back to the computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted this ending, and there wasn't much important left to add. But yeah, this is the end for this story

~Chosen's POV~  
Hoping up to Alan, I was getting ready to tell him the good news, when I heard a shout. "Oh Karen, what a lovely tracksuit...such an interesting color! Shame you don't have a personality to go with it!" Rushing over to the sound of Alan, I saw him glaring at an obnoxious lady. Smiling, I take out my phone and started recording.

"My Selena deserved to be class president. Obviously, your little freak cheated!" Karen screeched. For the first time, I saw Alan truly angry. 

"Too bad there isn't a cure for stupidity, Karen!" I watch as Alan glared at Karen until he saw me. Instantly, his gaze softened and he came over to me. Stopping the recording, I felt surprised as he picked me up and held me tightly as he walked over to the car. As he buckled me up, I felt shocked at how his hands shook. 

"I won the class presidency," I muttered, feeling an air of uncertainty. Instantly, Alan raised my head so my eyes met his.

"I know, and I am so proud of you!" I felt Alan pull me into a hug as I saw tears in his eyes. As he let go, I felt calm. It was a week when everything came crashing down.

"Dark thinks he has the original gun recreated," Alan stated during breakfast. Nodding along, I agree to the testing as long as I get to say goodbye to my friends. That day was hard, as I passed the class presidency to Brooklyn.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said as I stood in front of the computer. As Alan and Dark 'talked', I felt nervous. As Alan got me ready, I turned to hug him. I felt him gently hug me as he put me into position. As he stepped back, I felt a lump in my throat.

"I love you Dad," I call out as I watched him.

"Love you too," was the last thing I heard as a light overcame me. Feeling pain, I felt weird. As it calmed down, I looked around to see myself back in the computer, and my black stick limbs. Looking up, I felt myself get pulled into a hug with all the other sticks.


End file.
